


To The End Of Time

by PhysicsFish



Series: A Twist Of Fate [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicsFish/pseuds/PhysicsFish
Summary: Noctis is taken in by the Dark Brotherhood as an orphaned child and raised as part of the family after his Khajiit caravan is attacked by bandits. Now an adult, the presence of a strange and powerful traveller in Skyrim could spell tragedy for his family and he finds himself on the run. Is this all a misunderstanding, or do the legends hold some truth?Part of the "A Twist Of Fate" Series. Unbreakable begins well before "To The End Of Time" but is not a prequel, the two can be read independently. They tell the story from the POV of each character. Lucien x Noctis fluff. !Luctis?





	1. New Beginnings

Noctis was a black and red furred Khajiit that was born in Skyrim. As a cub, Noctis lived in a travelling caravan with his parents who continuously made arduous journeys between holds to sell their wares. They were treated with resentment by locals and were rarely welcome to stay long. One day the caravan headed to Riften - the hold had an unsavoury reputation but was good for business. During the journey, his caravan was ambushed by a large group of bandits intent on stealing their merchandise. The caravan guards fought bravely trying to protect the goods but were slain. Noctis' mother and father tried to flee with him but were hit with a rain of arrows before they could make it to safety. 

From out of nowhere, a large beast savagely began mauling the bandits whilst others seemed to be being rapidly killed by the shadows themselves; falling to the floor in a pool of blood. The great beast turned into a tall, rugged Nord man. Noctis cowered and tried to hide. A beautiful young woman emerged from the shadows and gazed at him before looking at the man. 

"Arnbjorn... We can't leave him here..."  
"I know Astrid, maybe he can become one of the family. I can teach him how to fight... Like a son."  
"What is your name, child?" Astrid said softly - to which Noctis stuttered a reply.  
Arnbjorn approached Noctis, being careful not to startle him, before picking him up. "I am taking you home, you're our family now and we will take care of you. My name is Arnbjorn and this is Astrid, my girlfriend. We belong to a very special family and you'll fit right in, I promise. Don't be shy."


	2. Blood Ties

Since losing his parents, Noctis had been raised in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath. His adoptive parents, Arnbjorn and Astrid, had spent their years teaching him their ways and beliefs. His family were his everything and now he had became an adult, he wanted nothing more than to return the kindness that they had given him. Astrid had been determined that Noctis would be the next leader of the Dark Brotherhood. It was the only remaining sanctuary they knew of - hearing that the Cheydinhal sanctuary in Cyrodiil had been destroyed. Astrid was concerned about the old ways, the black sacrament, and wanted to maintain the neo dark brotherhood way of being assassins without the blood atonement. Caring so deeply for his family, Noctis agreed to maintain this. 

Rumour began to spread in the sanctuary that the old listener had came to Skyrim, searching for the night mother who was previously assumed to be lost in the sanctuary's destruction. Astrid explained that this listener had achieved many great and terrible things, that he was a very powerful individual that had performed the black sacrament in Cyrodiil and drove back the daedra during the oblivion crisis. That his long life was due to him being the nerevarine - both a gift and curse. Astrid looked concerned. "Until I find out who this is, I need to keep you safe. Stay away from the sanctuary until I ask you to return. Pretend you are not one of us... Stay safe."  
Arnbjorn stepped forward, starting slowly. "I have one last gift for you, but this is a gift you don't have to accept. You are your own man and I will never force you, but I offer you my blood. I would grant you the power of lycanthropy if you wanted it."   
Noctis contemplated this before slowly nodding and following Arnbjorn to perform the ritual.  
After the ritual was complete, Astrid handed a heavy pouch full of gold into Noctis' hands and handed him a backpack with his belongings. Arnbjorn held back tears before hugging him tightly. Noctis knew they were worried this was their last goodbye.  
"You'll always, always be my son. Never forget that."


	3. A Safe Haven

Not wanting to become a shunned caravan merchant, Noctis approached Maven Black-Briar; a regular and loyal client of the Dark Brotherhood. Maybe she might have a job for him, something inconspicuous. Noctis didn't reveal his reasons for going into hiding, simply saying that his parents had sent him away in case he found himself in danger. Maven's speciality had always been secrecy. She had always been fond of Noctis since he was young and believed that the safest place for him to stay would be within the Ragged Flaggon - an underground sanctuary beyond the Ratway. Maven told Noctis to speak to Delvin Mallory, a member of the thieves guild who was considerably indebted to the Dark Brotherhood. 

Noctis made his way through the Ratway before coming to the Ragged Flaggon. A familiar voice echoed up ahead. "What are you doing here, lad? I haven't seen you in... How long has it been? How is Astrid?"  
Noctis squinted at the silhouette up ahead, quickly realising this was Brynjolf - an acquaintance of his mother. Brynjolf signalled for him to enter the room ahead before leading him through to a large, circular room filled with people.   
"I am here to seek sanctuary, I was sent here by Maven to talk to Delvin about protection."  
"Protection? You? That's... Unusual. But aye lad, whatever lass you upset, we'll keep you safe here."  
"It wasn't a lass..." Noctis said dryly.  
"Oh... So you're like that? Wow. That is a surprise. I would never have known. But I guess you do always look well kept. I guess you can still get married and -"  
"My parents told me to stay away from the sanctuary for my safety." Noctis cut him off before he could finish, feeling as though the conversation was about to spiral into something deeply uncomfortable. "Where is Delvin?"

"Hmmm... I can imagine that Astrid didn't send you straight here thinking that this character may come after us. The guy has been everywhere it seems. I heard he had something to do with the Grey Fox, but I couldn't find out anything more. I've heard he is an Argonian - with wings no less! So I guess you can't miss him. That's one good thing. We just need to treat him as though we aren't suspicious and hope he leaves. Maybe the legends aren't entirely true? His name is Alucard Wesker - if you hear that name then hide." Delvin spoke in a gruff voice, offering Noctis a tanker of mead. Noctis politely refused and gave a concerned look. A feeling of impending doom fell upon him.  
"Weird name for an Argonian. And wings? You must be joking... Drink up lad, you'll be here for a while by the sounds of it. I'll make you an honorary member of the thieves guild - with your skills, you should have no problem making money. Just in case. Astrid has always been good to us, so you have a home and safety here." Brynjolf seemed calm and assuring, almost unphased by the potential threat whilst drinking his mead.

Later that evening Noctis lay awake in his bed, playing with the blade his mother had given him when he left. He hadn't noticed before how beautiful it was, the engraving in it was incredible. A skull handle with red ruby eyes with skeletal finger edges. In truth, he was admiring the blade because he felt very alone. He couldn't even write to his family. He couldn't risk talking to anyone. He knew deep down that this sanctuary was temporary and that he should save as much gold as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard is the OC from Unbreakable.


	4. Elixir, anyone?

Noctis had stayed in the thieves guild doing small tasks for a few months. Spies had been gathering information on Alucard and it seemed he was getting closer to Riften. Noctis had pre-emptively packed his belongings in his backpack and went out daily with his holstered blade. Just in case. These were thievery jobs, the thieves guild didn't like killings. Noctis was altering books and pickpocketing that day when he suddenly spotted a blue-furred Khajiit, a blonde Nord woman and... An Argonian with wings. Noctis froze on the spot as the trio headed away from Honorhall Orphanage which had been filled with shrieks. Guards rushed into the Orphanage - there had been a murder. A murder at an Orphanage? Even for Noctis, that was not something he felt comfortable with.  
Noctis hid in the shadows of a nearby unmanned market stall and tried to get a better look at the Argonian and his comrades - who were clearly getting away with murder. Alucard sported deep black feathers, a red body and black and red wings. He had black and white facial markings which accentuated his features and horns giving him an almost draconic appearance. He looked the same age as Noctis, despite living unnaturally long. Alucard put his arm around the blue Khajiit in an embrace and kissed the Nord woman passionately whilst viewing jewellery. Noctis had learnt to pick up information on his contract targets by observing them, this was no different. The woman appeared to be his partner. A ring on her finger indicated she may be his wife. The Khajiit most likely a friend. They seemed close. 

Alucard had noticed Noctis watching him. He suddenly wheeled around and headed towards him. Brynjolf noticed this and immediately intercepted. Noctis didn't hear what he said, but Brynjolf began a snake oil ploy. Brynjolf and Noctis had agreed upon a safe word during his stay - "elixir". Noctis knew when he said this word that he needed to grab his belongings and go. Brynjolf would try to use the guild to distract Alucard and get information.


	5. Lucien Flavius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets Lucien Flavius!

Since leaving the thieves guild, Noctis had a been wandering mercenary. He took contracts however big or small and stayed at inns or the homes of any stranger kind enough to take him. While returning for payment in Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath, a blonde haired man approached him. 

"Excuse me, sir. I don't usually do this but, erm... Have you got a moment to talk?" A shy smile crept the face of the blonde haired man as he spoke.  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Noctis replied with a wink, putting the man further on edge.  
"Flirt? No, I... ah... That wasn't my intention! Not at all! I just meant I have a... Proposition for you."  
"Sounds like flirting to me."  
"No, not that kind of proposition! I meant I'd like to do business with you... Ah, not like that! Can we start again?"  
"I like where we are with this... But sure. Let's start with your name?" Noctis grinned, outside of mercenary contracts he hadn't spoken to anyone - he liked this guy already!  
"Oh thank the divines! Right, let's have another go. Ahem. My name is Lucien Flavius. I am a scientist, philosopher, amateur wizard and something of a musician. Though, I suppose that's more of a hobby..."  
Smart guy, I wonder what he wants... He's kinda cute. Noctis thought, hoping he wasn't expressing his thoughts.  
Lucien continued "I couldn't help noticing that you seem... How can I put this. Well acquainted with the less savory side of Skyrim?"  
Noctis paused for a moment, his mind racing. How did Lucien know these things? Was he a spy? Noctis remained silent.  
"... I'm here in Skyrim on an expedition - academic mainly. I find the province fascinating! The flora, the fauna, the ruins - both dwemer and nordic - the architecture the politics..."  
"What do you mean less savory?" Noctis replied sharply with a glare.  
"Oh, well. I am not much of a fighter. I only know a few spells and can just about swing a sword. Skyrim isn't somewhere for a milk-drinker like me. You look like someone who can keep me alive."  
Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and agreed to take Lucien on his journey. Having someone watch his back - however useless in combat - could be useful. Two sets of eyes are better than one, plus he could use the company.


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis had been travelling with Lucien for a few weeks. He had proven himself to do more damage with words than anything else. Lucien was a man of intellect but lacked in the way of survival skills. He was cowardly, but he tried. Secretly Noctis was forming a fondness for him - an admiration he had never felt before. 

Noctis had assigned Lucien to more menial, domestic tasks such as cooking, setting up camp and hunting. The duo were heading towards the Nordic Ruin known as Folgunthur; staying in Morthal midway. A full moon was approaching and Noctis had not confided in his new companion about his gift. He wanted to get to Morthal as quickly as possible so that he could leave Lucien in the safety of an inn before he turned. Unlike his father, Noctis did not have control and knew that Lucien would not stand much of a chance around him. 

"Time to hunt." Noctis announced, tossing a bow at Lucien - who clumsily dropped it. Lucien simply sighed before walking into the forest. There had been a shift in the moons recently and Noctis could feel it. He didn't trust himself and believed that sheer will was keeping himself under control - for now. As soon as the sun sank each day, he became consumed by primal urges, nausea and pain. He was certain he was not the only Lycan to feel this. He had began crafting silver arrows for Lucien, just in case and despite him being a mage.  
From a beaten track in the woods, Lucien knelt down and nocked an arrow. A large, black boar was in his sights. Lucien was not a good shot with a bow, but was sick of Noctis' constant berating. He knew it came from a place of concern, but something about his attitude lately seemed off. He seemed in a hurry to get to the ruin and Lucien felt a lingering feeling of hurt that Noctis may be trying to get rid of him. Was he really so useless?

Lucien took the shot and the arrow pierced the boar. Its thick hide protecting it from a fatal wound; the boar began to run. Lucien made chase, but the boar was far too fast. Just as it began to run out of sight, a towering beast leapt from one of the nearby trees and finished it off. Lucien froze, realising this was no ordinary animal. In broad daylight he had just came upon a Lycanthrope. Lucien had read in books that Lycans often travel in packs, like wolves, and were extremely dangerous. Lucien turned heel and ran, screaming for Noctis, before two other Lycans blocked his path. Their fangs fully exposed in a snarl, the two Lycans cornered him until the pack had him circled.  
Lucien was convinced this was how he would die. Before his journey had even began. Noctis was right, he wasn't cut out for this. But in his travels, Lucien had become braver and he was not going to die without at least trying to defend himself. Lucien loosed an arrow into the Lycan, who howled in agony. A slight sizzling sound coming from the entry wound. The Lycan tore out the arrow, the pack seemed to be enraged. 

Noctis had given him silver arrows? Why? Lycans weren't common and silver was difficult to find. No... This was just in case of undead. For the ruins. Surely...

Before Lucien could question Noctis' actions any further, a blur of fur and steel interrupted the fight. Blood spraying all over the nearby ground. Noctis had came to his aid. One by one he slaughtered the werewolves, though he seemed unusually... Hesitant. Almost. There were really no words for it. Although he had sympathy for these attackers that he had never shown to any before.  
The final wolf, clearly fatally wounded, began to whimper under its breath. It fell to its knees and submitted to its fate, almost begging for a swift death. Clearly suffering. Noctis approached, held it and put his katana through it. He held it as it died, showing a glimmer of sadness as it slipped away.

Noctis seemed emotionally overwhelmed by his actions. Lucien had never seen him show compassion or remorse towards an enemy in this way. Lucien grabbed a sword, standing back from the scene, in case one of the Lycans was still alive and tried to take advantage of Noctis' moment of weakness.

When Noctis finally rose, he seemed distant. He grabbed Lucien by the arm and took him to a nearby ridge. When they stopped, an anger he had never seen before filled Noctis eyes. Lucien cringed. 

"What the hell were you thinking!"  
"I...Erm... What? I-I was just..."  
"Useless. Incompetent. COWARD. Get out of my sight!" Noctis snarled, his fur standing on end. Lucien knew this was a bad time to talk back or try to argue. But Noctis was wrong - he was hunting, he was ambushed and he protected himself!  
"E-excuse me?! I was attacked while finding OUR food! They ambushed me. They tried to kill me. I protected myself. What do you expect me to do, exactly?" Noctis edged forward, enraged. However, Lucien could tell that Noctis knew that he was right. Noctis was an intelligent and fair man - despite the current and unusual attitude. "... What is wrong with you lately? You are angry all the time, you can't sleep and suddenly you are rushing our trip. You send me out with silver arrows - which are expensive by the way, considering you won't let me just BUY food... Then you show sympathy to the animals that try to attack ME! ... Am I really that useless or do you just hate me? Because I feel like you just want rid of me and -"  
"... You could have been hurt. I am truly sorry that I make you feel like that. I care about you, I am an ass because I don't ever want to watch you die. You're the only person I've ever felt... I am sorry, but you won't understand."  
"Felt what? Won't understand what? You aren't making sense...."  
"Try using your brain. You're a smart guy. We head to Morthal. I don't want rid of you, I really care about you. For that reason, I want to start training you so this never happens again."


End file.
